Fledgling Bonds
by Forged Obsidian
Summary: A young Blue Eyes meets Koba for the first time.


**Title**: Fledgling Bonds

**Author**: Forged Obsidian

Rating: T

Category: Humor/ Family

Disclaimer: I own nothing

**Summary**: A young Blue Eyes meets Koba for the first time.

**Fledgling Bonds**

It had taken some time for him to get used to others. The moon, sun, stars. . . that had been easy.

Well, in comparison.

The day was clear, and bright. The scent of fresh timber wafted on the warm air. The logs themselves were lying on a pile just at the head of a freshly constructed tunnel. The gorillas, and other apes involved in the construction, had placed them there. It was wiser to leave the heat of the day for napping, eating, grooming, and staying cool next to the small pool present on the lower levels of the cliff.

A path zigzagged through the stone cliff face, with huts and homes build along the makeshift road. Most apes preferred to climb the nearby trees and scrabble over to the main landing that acted as the central hub rather than taking the path, but it was still well traveled. Most days it was quiet.

Today, though, was the first time Caesar and his son had come out of their home together, the youngling held securely in Caesar's arms. The few apes that were still on top of the cliff looked over and hooted their greetings and comments.

Koba, however, had no idea that his leader had come out of his tree house. He was resting along the path that led to the top of the cliff face. Many many years ago, a river had carved out hollows and swells in the rock. These, when cleaned out and covered, made wonderful homes for those apes less inclined to spending their time in trees; mostly gorillas and orangutans.

Today, though, Koba rested against the path, leaning gratefully into the shade and listening to the trees. Even after a few years living outside, the sounds and smells and sights still brought a - fullness - to his mind and soul. He would never get tired of it.

The wind trickled past aspen trees, shaking the leaves. The smell of the timber drifted gently down the top of the cliff to where Koba was laying. He was propped up, the normally uncomfortable curve of his back pressed gratefully into the cool cliff wall. His feet rested just on the edge, occasionally twitching in the sunlight. His eyes drifted closed, and he teetered on the edge of what promised to be an exceptional nap.

Koba was completely unprepared for the small bundle of fur and limbs that collided with his shoulder.

.

.

.

Caesar didn't quite know when his son had escaped him.

One moment he had been talking with Luca, the gorilla in charge of construction and a member of Caesar's inner circle. Then, the next moment, his son had scrambled from his arms and taken off down the path. A small cloud of dust was all the evidence of his passing.

Fatherly senses going haywire, Caesar loped after his son, expecting to catch up soon. Luca was left looking bemusedly at the disappearing parent.

As Caesar rounded a corner, he pulled up short, one hand going to rest on the cliff wall. Well, Blue Eyes had found Koba.

The older ape was stiff, one hand curling around his body to hold the waving feet of the young chimp. His son was gripping the sparse tufts of hair that grew on Koba's shoulders. Then, he tried to scamper into a more stable position. However, his feet were still figuring out how to grip and let go, and Blue Eyes fell sideways. He grabbed the first thing he could, which happened to be Koba's lower lip.

Koba let out a small grunt as the small fingers fastened on his mouth, then moved his hands to support the small ape even as Blue Eyes tried to scamper onto Koba's head. The bonobo was still ridged, though the surprise of the initial contact had worn off.

Koba was still getting used to physical contact that didn't end in pain. It was entirely likely he would never feel comfortable being touched.

He seemed to be tolerating Blue Eyes well, though.

Caesar let out a large breath, moving forward to remove his son. Just then, Blue Eyes managed to clamber onto Koba's head. He turned to look at his father, a satisfied look in his vibrant eyes. Koba carefully turned his head, one scarred hand hovering close to the young chimp as Koba turned his gaze on Caesar.

**_How are things going?_** Caesar had a slight smile as he signed.

It took Koba a moment to reply. Both his eyes - milky white and a dull green - were focused on Blue Eyes, who was still atop his head.

**_Just . . ._** Koba's free hand wavered off into uncertainty, and moved up to hover around his head.

Caesar just let out an amused hoot, even as he walked forward to take his son from his friend's head. Reaching out, he allowed his son to scamper from Koba's head to his own shoulder. Then, looking around for a moment, Caesar slid down the wall to rest next to Koba.

_**Good spot here. **_

Koba nodded, still looking at Blue Eyes. Then, nearly hesitating, Koba asked _**Name?**_

Caesar signed proudly. _**Blue Eyes.** _The young chimp slid down his father's chest, to dance and trip over Caesar's legs.

Koba nodded. It was a good name.

Blue Eyes scampered over to the cliff wall, then sat down between Caesar and Koba. One small hand met Koba's side, tracing an old scar. The older bonobo just looked at the youngling, a strange expression on his face.

Caesar watched his friend. Koba could be difficult to deal with. Prone to action more often than thought, the older ape was hardly known for being a teacher.

What Koba was, however, was a warrior. He had been fighting for his whole life, from what Caesar could tell. Koba hadn't only been in a lab, that much was certain. Now, on the outside world, Koba was a most valuable asset. Wolves had quickly learned to fear the trees. Bears and mountain lions had lost their lives at Koba's hands.

Not alone, of course. Koba's leadership and natural strength had allowed for the crucial success of early hunts. He was a worthy second, and as good as kin as far as Caesar was concerned.

Apparantly, Blue Eyes agreed. The young chimp had curled into Koba's side, and fallen asleep. Koba just looked at the youngling with wide eyes.

**_He likes you,_** Caesar signed.

Koba just looked at his leader.

Caesar nodded, then settled against the cool wall. He closed his eyes and let his mind wander.

Koba turned back to Blue Eyes, then, cautiously, touched the young ape's head. The fur was soft, and smooth. _This one is young, and weak._

The bonobo turned back to looking at the world beyond the cliff and ape camp. One hand snaked its way around the sleeping Blue Eyes, holding the smaller creature firmly.

Well, maybe he could get used to others.

.

.

.

* * *

**Author's Note**

So, yeah. Dawn of the Planet of the Apes. Pretty good movie.

Caesar was by far my favorite character, followed by Koba. I love the way you can see him just snap. The poor ape didn't have many braces for his questionable mental stability.

So, yes. Expect more from me for this fandom.

Thanks for reading! Reviews are appreciated.

* * *

Originally Published: 8/5/2014

Edited: 10/14/2016


End file.
